inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Desuta
(Forward) |number= 11 (Makai Gundan Z) 10 (Dark Angel) |element= Earth |team= Hell Army Z Dark Angel |seiyuu= Kensuke Satou |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 3 |debut_anime= Episode 108 Inazuma Eleven GO}} Desuta '(デスタ) is a forward and the captain of Makai Gundan Z and Dark Angel. Appearance Desuta has long auburn hair and light forest green eyes with two long upper lashes on each eye. He also has slightly tanned skin. Personality He seems to be rude, arrogant and very loyal to the Demon King. He often threaten/taunts the opponent by saying that he will eat their souls. Plot He first appeared with his team in a cameo appearance in episode 107 when they prepared for the coming of the "chosen one". Later, he appeared after Sein's arrival at Inazuma Japan's training ground to retrieve Otonashi who had been chosen as the Demon Lord's sacrifice. Kidou attempted to save her, but Desuta intervened and attacked him with a soccer ball. He eventually took hold of Otonashi saying "You are the chosen one by the devil" and flew off. Later, Kidou and Endou split up in two groups, with Endou's team trying to rescue Rika in Heaven's Garden and Kidou's team trying to rescue Otonashi in Demon's Gate. In episode 110, he had a match with Kidou's team over whether Otonashi would be sacrificed or not. As the match began, he quickly scored two goals with Black Thunder and Dark Matter, putting Kidou in a corner. However, Desuta and his team eventually lost the match. In episode 111, it is revealed that he and half of his team joined Tenkuu no Shito to make Dark Angel because they were hypnotized by a stone, but the spell wore off at the end of the episode. Just when Sein is about to destroy Desuta and his team, Endou stops Sein, letting Desuta and his original team escape to wait for the next millennium in order to try to awaken their Demon Lord once more. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 He can be recruited after you beat Makai Gundan Z. You need to select him in the scout machine and he will appear randomly near the end to the route to Sea Turtle Stadium . Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Desuta, you need to have: *'Item: Dark Angel's puppet (Dropped from Dark Angel) *'Player:' Arachnes *'Player:' Satanathos *'Player:' Belzebu Stats Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 137 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 80 *'Body': 73 *'Control': 55 *'Guard': 49 *'Speed': 58 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 78 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 81 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 156 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 167 *'Dribbling': 116 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 121 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 81 Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Dark Matter' *'DF Gravitation' *'SH Shadow Ray ' *'SH Hellfire' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SH Black Ash' *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'DF Vanishing Cut' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'SH Death Sword' *'SH Zero Magnum' *'OF Bungee Thrust' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Dark Matter' *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'OF Magma Carpet' *'SH Zero Magnum' |-|Wii= *'SH Dark Matter' *'SH Shadow Ray ' *'DF Gravitation' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Majo Queen Redia B' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Chou Majin Evarth' *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Chaos Angels only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' (Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Chaos Angels' *'Blizzard Bomber' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chaos Angels' *'Chaos Angel Rei' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Last Rival' *'Night Viper' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Last Rival' Navigation Category:Captains